A motherboard of a computer system includes a fixed number of slots for inserting memory modules. The CPU (central processing unit) of the computer system has a fixed set of pins connected to the slots. Increasing memory of the computer system typically requires using more memory modules for higher capacity that increase the loading on a memory bus. As a result, the amount of the memory accessible to the computer system is difficult to increase.